


Hearts

by infinite drabblets (tonikah)



Series: Ficlet Challenge/Requests [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonikah/pseuds/infinite%20drabblets
Summary: Pairing: WoogyuScenario/AU: Single dad SG who likes WH, but holds off coz his daughter likes WH too. WH ends up thinking SG doesn’t like him. Also a coffee shop AU with barista WH.Original tweethere.





	Hearts

Woohyun stared at the man standing in front of him, and then at the little pink paper heart in his hand. And then back to the man, whose face was stiff with awkwardness.

“Soojin asked that I give this to you.” The girl in question was standing behind the potted plants a little way away, pretending not to be observing what was going on. “She has quite a crush on you.”

“Oh, that’s very sweet of her,” Woohyun said, taking the heart and beaming in her direction, which only caused Soojin to blush furiously and hide further into the row of plants. “For one moment, I thought I was getting my first valentine from a guy!”

Then it was Sunggyu’s turn to blush and sputter. “NO, I mean, of course not, hahahah.” 

_How could I possibly do that, Sunggyu thought, when my daughter’s eyes shine like stars when she talks about you, and she has already plotted her entire life out with you, down to the number of cats you would have together? Sunggyu recalled that look of absolutely conviction Soojin had when declaring that she was going to marry Woohyun oppa from the coffeeshop when she grew up, with the confidence that 6 year olds have before they grew older and wiser, and before the weight of the world and all its complexities set in._

____

____

No, of course he couldn’t, even though what Sunggyu really wanted to do was slip his number in together with that little pink heart. “Let’s go out some time,” it would have said. 

“Anyway,” Sunggyu cleared his throat, “I should get going. Oh and nice heart on the drinks! Soojin loves those.”

“Thanks! I’ve been practising,” said Woohyun. _Practising for you _, he thought dejectedly as he watched Sunggyu walk out of the cafe with the little girl bouncing along beside him.__


End file.
